Empty Heart
by Witte Lelie
Summary: Cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang. Dimana kita menyukai dan sayang terhadap seseorang melebihi apapun. Rela berkorba untuk orang yang dicintai. Bahagia apabila ia bahagia, dan sedih jika ia sedih.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : gunyuu**

**Character : Sakura H, Sasuke U, Ino Y, Gaara, Tsunade**

_

* * *

Menangis, itu yang ingin kulakukan saat ini. Namun, entah mengapa, sepertinya butiran air mataku enggan untuk keluar. Apakah yang harus kulakukan? Berlari tanpa arah, ataukah hanya diam meratapi semua? _

_Jujur saja, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Ingin sekali menepis semua takdir pahit yang telah Tuhan berikan. Tapi apa daya, ku hanya seorang manusia biasa yang hanya bisa mengikuti skenario hidup ini. Bagai pemain opera yang berperan sebagai gadis yang takkan pernah mendapatkan cinta sejatinya._

_Setiap kali ku bertanya, apakah perlu aku punya rasa 'cinta'? Sepertinya hal itu hanya akan membuat diriku terus tersiksa. Sebelumnya pernah kurasakan hal itu, namun tak setulus rasa yang kini telah tumbuh dihatiku, tak sedalam yang kini kurasakan. _

_Telah beratus-ratus butir airmata yang kutumpahkan untukmu. Telah beribu-ribu kata indah yang telah kutulis untukmu. Tapi apa yang kau berikan untukku? Apa belum kuterima atau takkan pernah kuterima balasan rasa ini? Sekarang, aku hanya bisa bersabar dan tersenyum pahit melihat kau bahagia dengan orang yang akan kau pilih. _

_Tak mengapa bila itu yang terbaik bagimu, aku rela. Namun, aku hanya ingin kau tahu, betapa besarnya rasa indah yang bersemayam dalam hati ini untukmu._

**

* * *

**

**Empty Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura's POV**

Langit menghembuskan angin semilirnya. Mentari menyorotkan cahaya terang nan hangatnya, menghilangkan semua kepenatan hidup yang ada. Dan pohon-pohon menari, memberikan ucapan selamat pagi. Aku berfikir, Tuhan telah memberikan hari terbaiknya saat ini.

Ku telusuri jalan setapak yang entah akan membawaku kemana. Nyanyian suram yang terus terdengar membuat batinku lelah. Dan semoga dengan begini hal tersebut akan hilang.

Sampailah aku pada sebuah hutan yang dipenuhi pohon Sakura yang sedang berguguran. Betapa indahnya, sampai rasanya tubuhku ini ikut terbawa bersama kelopak bunga Sakura yang terbang ditiup angin. Terasa ringan jiwaku ini, semua kenangan pahit yang selalu menyiksa batin hilanglah sudah.

Beberapa lama ku nikmati keindahan pagi, sampai tak terasa aku telah tertidur di kursi kayu yang ku duduki. Angin membelai lembut tubuhku, kicauan burung yang riang bagaikan sebuah nyanyian surga. Ternyata memang benar hari ini adalah hari terindah yang pernah kurasakan dalam hidupku, dan ku takkan melewatkannya.

Tiba-tiba ku merasakan ada sentuhan lembut di pipiku. Lansung saja aku terbangun dari tidur. Ku kira takkan ada orang disini selain aku. Dan ternyata yang menyentuh pipiku adalah seorang gadis kecil yang sangat manis. Tatapan mata birunya begitu sejuk dan menenangkan, seakan ia tak punya kendala atau kenangan pahit sedikit pun. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, kemudian bertanya.

"Maaf kak, tidurnya terganggu ya?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan sambil membelai halus rambut pirangnya.

"Datang kemari dengan siapa?" tanyaku lembut.

"Aku datang sendirian."

Ku terhenyak sejenak , merasa sedikit aneh dengan anak ini.

"Tenang kak, aku ini bukan orang aneh. Juga bukan hantu atau siluman." ujarnya dengan memberikan senyuman manis nan lugu, khas seorang gadis kecil.

Aku sangat kaget mendengar ia berbicara seperti itu. Namun, tak kuperlihatkan ekspresi tersebut. Sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Kemudian si gadis kecil turun dari bangku yang kami duduki, dan berlari riang diantara kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

Tak lama, aku pun berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri si gadis kecil. Entah mengapa tubuhku ini seakan ada yang menarik, namun ku tak mengelaknya. Karena mungkin akan menyenangkan apabila aku menemani si gadis kecil bermain.

Untuk beberapa saat aku terpana melihat kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran dan terbang ditiup angin, dan ada pula yang jatuh diatas rerumputan hijau tempat kuberpijak. Aku menadahkan tangan, menunggu kelopak bunga yang jatuh diatas telapak tanganku. Sangat menyenangkan!

Sampai akhirnya, ku merasa diintai oleh seseorang. Ku cari arah asal tatapan itu, namun tak kutemukan. Tiba-tiba si gadis kecil menunjuk sebuah pohon Sakura yang agak besar. Sejenak ku terdiam, ternyata memang benar dugaanku bahwa ia mempunyai kelebihan. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, aku berjalan menuju pohon yang ditunjuk olehnya.

Setelah agak dekat, sekilas ku melihat sosok seorang lelaki yang mungkin sebaya denganku berlari menghidar. Ku mengejarnya, namun sia-sia. Tenaga ini tak cukup untuk bisa melampauinya. Aku berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah, tangan ku menopang tubuhku yang kelelahan pada sebuah pohon Beringin. Dengan tiba-tiba lagi, si gadis kecil menyentuh tanganku lalu bertanya.

"Padahal kakak tak perlu mengejarnya, nanti juga dia akan datang dengan sendirinya"

Aku tak mengerti maksud yang ia katakan. Datang dengan sendirinya? Apa maksudnya? Sungguh aku tak mengerti.

"Kakak lelah kan? Aku tahu tempat yang bisa membuat lelah kakak hilang."

Kemudian ia menarik tanganku, aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Ku merasa yakin, tempat yang ia maksud pastilah tempat yang menyenangkan. Si gadis kecil membawaku ke tempat yang sepertinya agak jauh dari hutan, tempat kami bertemu.

Setelah melewati beberapa semak-semak dan jalan setapak, sampailah kami pada sebuah padang bunga yang menurutku sangat sangat sangat indah. Bunga yang bergoyang ditiup angin, kelopak bunga bewarna-warni berterbangan. Kata 'indah' saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan tempat ini.

Tak menyangka di Konoha, kota yang sangat padat dan sibuk ini, masih ada tempat yang sangat menakjubkan seperti ini. Aku merasa sangat beruntung dapat mengetahuinya.

"Ini tempatnya kak, bagus sekali kan?"

"Tentu saja, malah tempat ini lebih dari kata 'bagus' ataupun 'indah'. Kakak sampai bingung harus mengatakan apa. Terima kasih ya adik kecil. Beruntung sekali kakak bisa bertemu dengan anak manis dan baik hati sepertimu."

Ia terseyum senang, terlihat pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Oh iya, kakak belum tahu namamu."

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, biasa panggil Ino. Pasti nama kakak Sakura Haruno."

"Iya benar. Ino hebat ya, bisa tahu nama kakak."

"Memang Ino hebat!!"

Lalu ia menarikku ke tengah padang bunga, agar kami bisa menikmati keindahan padang bunga ini lebih dekat. Aku memetik setangkai bunga lily merah dan menyelipkannya diantara telinga dan rambut Ino. Ia terlihat sangat senang sekali, begitu juga denganku. Kemudian ia pergi menjauh dariku, tapi tak sampai menghilang dari pandanganku. Tak lama ia telah kembali dan membawa beberapa tangkai bunga yang ia rangkai seperti buket dan ia memberikannya kepadaku.

Beberapa jam kami habiskan untuk bermain disana, hingga tak terasa langit hampir gelap.

"Ino, mainnya sudah ya."

"Ya, kenapa kak?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Langit sudah hampir gelap, kalau pulangnya malam nanti melihat jalan pulangnya susah" jawabku lembut.

"Baiklah, tapi besok main lagi ya kak."

"Tentu saja" ujarku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman termanisku untuk meyakinkannya.

"Hyeei!! Kakak Sakura baik sekali!"

"Haha iya iya, sekarang kita pulang ya. Biar kakak antar Ino sampai kerumah"

"Tapi kak, aku ini tinggal di panti asuhan. Bukan rumah sendiri."

Aku diam sejenak, tenyata Ino anak yatim piatu sama sepertiku dulu. Hanya saja sekarang aku tinggal dengan keluarga angkatku yang sangat menyayangiku.

"Ehmm, oh begitu. Maaf ya jika kakak menyinggung perasaanmu."

"Tak apa kak, Ino mengerti kok."

"Ya sudah, kakak antar sampai panti asuhan Ino ya."

Ino mengangguk, lalu kami pun berjalan menuju panti asuhan yang ternyata terletak tak jauh dari hutan dan padang bunga. Hanya saja panti asuhan itu terpencil dan agak jauh dari kota.

"Kak Sakura, mau mampir dulu tidak?"

"Maaf Ino, sepertinya lain kali saja. Soalnya sudah malam, tak apa kan Ino?"

"Ayolah kak Sakura, hanya sebentar aja. Nanti pulangnya biar diantar oleh kak Gaara."

Ino menarik tanganku, membawaku masuk kedalam panti.

"Tsunade-sama, Ino pulang!"

Keluarlah seorang perempuan paruh baya, namun wajahnya masih terlihat muda. Sepertinya perempuan itu adalah pengurus panti asuhan ini.

"Ino, kau ini nakal ya. Kenapa pulang selarut ini?"

"Soalnya tadi Ino mainnya keasyikan, jadi pulangnya agak sore. Oh ya Tsunade-sama, kenalkan ini kak Sakura. Tadi Ino bertemu dihutan."

Aku membungkukkan badan, begitu pun dengan perempuan yang bernama Tsunade itu.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mengantar Ino, maaf bila merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, dengan senang hati saya mengantar Ino. Bisa dibilang balasan karena Ino telah mengajak saya ke tempat yang indah."

"Oh begitu. Silahkan duduk Sakura-san."

"Iya, terima kasih."

Kami pun duduk dan memulai percakapan. Awalnya sempat berpikir, bahwa Tsunade-sama adalah orang yang tidak ramah. Itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang jarang menampakkan senyum.

Namun, dugaan itu salah besar. Ternyata beliau enak diajak bicara dan sangat baik. Memang pantas beliau menjadi pengurus panti disini. Terlebih lagi beliau adalah lulusan Universitas Konoha jurusan Kedokteran, sama sepertiku. Hanya saja aku masih menuntut ilmu disana dan belum menjadi sarjana.

"Ehmm, ano Tsunade-sama. Kenapa panti asuhan ini terletak begitu jauh dari kota dan sangat terpencil?"

"Karena pemilik panti ini menyukai tempat yang tenang dan jauh dari keramaian. Dan ia membangun disini karena jaraknya dekat dengan rumahnya. Jadi anaknya bisa dengan mudah bermain disini."

"Oh begitu, kalau boleh tahu siapa pemilik panti ini?"

"Tuan Sabaku pemilik perusahaan Sabaku Corporation, Sakura-san pasti tahu dia kan?"

"Tentu saja, dia pengusaha terkaya ke-2 di Konoha. Orang yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha dalam bidang ekonomi. Dan dia juga adalah rekan kerja ayah saya."

"Oh ternyata ayah Sakura-san seorang pengusaha juga?"

"Iya. Err, anaknya tuan Sabaku itu yang mana?"

"Sebentar, kebetulan dia sedang ada disini. Biar sekalian ku kenalkan saja, bagaimana?"

"Boleh."

Tsunade-sama masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang mungkin adalah tempat anak-anak bermain. Sepertinya ia memanggil anak itu. Tak lama, Tsunade-sama keluar dengan seorang lelaki kira-kira seumuran denganku. Yang ternyata dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara, anak dari pengusaha besar tuan Sabaku.

Aku awalnya mengira anak tuan Sabaku itu masih kecil, atau sebaya dengan Ino. Namun ternyata, dugaanku salah besar. Memang wajahnya terihat imut seperti anak kecil, tapi badannya tinggi layaknya remaja lelaki normal. Di dahi bagian kirinya, terdapat tatto kanji 'ai'. Terlihat aneh, tapi entah mengapa sepertinya aku sedikit menyukainya. Apa karena wajahnya imut, ataukah tatapan matanya itu yang kusukai? Entahlah, aku bingung.

"Sakura-san kenalkan, ini Gaara anak dari tuan Sabaku. Dan Gaara ini Sakura Haruno."

"Sa-salam kenal." ucapku yang hampir terbata-bata. Baru kali ini aku berkenalan dengan seorang lelaki yang begitu imut menurutku.

"Salam kenal juga." Kami pun berjabat tangan.

Aku merasa wajahku ini agak memanas akibat sentuhan antara tanganku dengan tangannya yang begitu hangat. Namun untungnya saja ia tidak menyadarinya.

Ku mengalihkan tatapan ke arah arloji yang melingkar di tanganku. Waktu menunjukka pukul 20.45.

"Ya ampun, sudah selarut ini. Maaf Tsunade-sama, saya pulang dulu."

"Oh iya, tapi masa kau pulang sendiri? Sekarang sudah malam, berbahaya jika gadis cantik sepertimu pulang sendiri."

"Tidak apa Tsunade-sama, saya bisa menjaga diri."

"Biar aku yang mengantar Sakura-san." ujar Gaara.

"Baiklah, tolong ya Gaara-kun."

"Ti-tidak perlu, saya bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ayolah Sakura-san, tidak perlu sungkan."

Langsung saja Gaara menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke dalam mobilnya. Ya, untuk kali ini sebaiknya ku terima saja tawarannya. Sebenarnya, aku takut pulang sendiri di malam yang selarut ini. Apalagi aku harus melewati hutan terlebih dahulu.

Saat berpamitan kepada Tsunade-sama dan Ino, lagi-lagi ku merasakan ada yang menatapku entah darimana asalnya. Tatapannya sama seperti tatapan orang yang mengintaiku ketika di hutan. Tajam, sangat tajam. Membuatku sedikit ketakutan. Aku yakin, orang itu adalah yang mengintaiku tadi.

Siapakah orang itu sebenarnya? Dan apa yang diincarnya dariku?

**To Be Continue**

Fyuuuuuuuhh, akhirnya selesai chapter 1. Penuh perjuangan, menguras otak agar bisa menyelesaikan fanfict ini. Ayeeeeeeeeeey!! Oh iya, ini Fanfict Naruto pertama yang gunyuu-chan buat. Jadi harap maklum yee kalau ga jelas, ancur-ancuran dah, dan sangat sangat sangaaaaaaat ga menarik. Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau baca ni fict. Okee reviewnya jangan lupa yaaa!! Saran dan pujian sangat diperbolehkan hahaha *ditabokin rame-rame*. Flame juga boleh, tapi jangan yang terlalu hot okee hehehehe :D.


	2. Chapter 2

Aduuuh, maaf updatenya lamaaaaaaaaa. Ini semua gara-gara komputer abal itu!!! *nunjuk komputer yang sedang sakaratul maut*. Jadi aja ga bisa nulis Fict *nangis darah*. Sekali lagi maaf ya.

Oh ya, bales review dulu.

Ruki_ya : Makasih udah review :). Anda benar!! Selamat! (gaje saya). Ihh iya iya, Gaara emang lucu kayak bayi hiiiiiiiii *nyubit pipi Gaara*.

evey charen : Terima kasih reviewnya :). Aduh makasih banyak senpai, jadi malu hehe *digampar*. Tapi maaf senpai, jika chapter ini malah jadi lebih jelek daripada yang sebelumnya. Mohon di evaluasi, bila senpai tidak keberatan :).

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya : Terima kasih sudah review :). Iya, mohon bantuannya senpai. Sasuke ngumpet-ngumpet? Ada deh, jawabannya masih dirahasiakan hehe. Uwooh, aku suka banget sama 'Pangeran Bulan'-nya senpai loh. Malahan kalo chap baru udah di update, aku langsung baca jadi ga pernah ketinggalan ceritanya :).

Nakamura Kumiko : Terima kasih reviewnya :). Wah wah wah, ternyata sudah tau ya. Oke oke, akan ku perbanyak lagi. Lagi suka banget sama GaaSaku :D.

Ichigo Cha-Chan : Terima kasih atas reviewnya :). Haha, memang Ino itu PEDE!!! *dibakar Ino*. Doain ya supaya kedepannya bisa cepet update :D.

Naocchi : Terima kasih udah review :). Oya? Bagus deh kalo penasaran :D. Aaah Naocchi pura-pura ga tau, padahal tau kan? Hayooooo! Ngaku aja :D.

Sessio Momo : Terima kasih reviewnya ya Momo-chan :). Aduh, ga usah gitu ah, jadi malu :"). Haha Momo-chan benar sekali, kok pada tau ya? *garuk-aruk kepala*. Oke, udah update ni. Maaf ya kalo lama.

Haruchi Nigiyama : Terima kasih sudah review :). Salam kenal juga. Eh tapi maaf ya kalau chap 2 ini bahasanya jadi ga bikin geregetan lagi. Soalnya otaknya lagi ngadat, jadi susah mikir. Sepertinya harus di service.

Oke, sekian dari Gunyuu-chan. Silahkan membaca!! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : gunyuu**

**Character : Sakura H, Sasuke U, Ino Y, Gaara, Tsunade**

* * *

**Empty Heart**

***Chapter 2***

**Sakura's POV**

Kurebahkan diri ke tempat tidur, mengistirahatkan tubuh yang agak lelah, setelah menjalani hari yang menurutku aneh tetapi lumayan menyenangkan juga. Bertemu dengan Ino, gadis kecil yang bisa membaca pikiran dan masa depan. Gaara, lelaki dingin namun ternyata baik. Dan si pengintai yang membuatku penasaran setengah mati. Dapat bertemu dengan mereka adalah hal yang unik, dan jarang di alami oleh seseorang.

Mataku menatap langit-langit kamar, pikiranku menerawang, berfikir akan orang yang mengintaiku pada siang tadi. Sempat ku lihat, ia memiliki mata onyx, rambutnya hitam legam yang bentuknya menyerupai ekor ayam, dan menurutku itu sedikit agak aneh. Namun sepertinya aku mengenal sosok itu, mirip sekali dengan orang yang kucintai di masa lalu. Ataukah memang dia? Tapi tidak mungkin, dia sudah meninggal beberapa belas tahun yang lalu. Dan tentu, orang yang telah tiada tidak akan hidup lagi.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju rak buku yang berada di kamarku juga. Mataku melirik pada sudut rak buku, kemudian ku ambil album foto yang menyimpan fotoku bersama orang yang kucintai itu saat masih kecil. Lembar demi lembar kubuka, berusaha menemukan foto tersebut yang hanya ada satu-satunya. Sampai akhirnya gerakan tanganku terhenti, dan mataku terpaku menatap foto yang dimaksud.

Di foto itu, nampak diriku yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang boneka kelinci berwarna merah jambu. Dan disampingnya terdapat seorang anak laki-laki dengan memasang wajah acuh tak acuh. Bagiku, wajah itu terlihat sangat tampan. Dan karena wajah itu pula, membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Walaupun dia telah tiada, perasaan itu tetap ada hingga kini.

Setelah puas memandangi foto yang penuh kenangan itu, ku simpan album foto tersebut kembali ke tempatnya semula. Kemudian mengganti bajuku dengan gaun tidur. Aku kembali ke tempat tidur, dan merebahkan tubuh. Dan dengan perlahan-lahan mataku pun terpejam.

*Keesokan harinya...*

Ku menjalani hari seperti biasanya, menimba ilmu di Universitas Konoha, jurusan kedokteran. Namun hari ini ada sesuatu yang beda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, aku akan berkunjung ke panti asuhan sepulang kuliah. Selain karena aku telah berjanji pada Ino untuk bermain bersama lagi, aku juga bermaksud untuk bertemu dengan Tsunade-sama. Aku ingin berkonsultasi tentang tugas skripsiku. Semoga beliau bisa membantu.

*****

Setelah kuliahku usai, aku bergegas pergi menuju panti. Untungnya langit masih terang, dan arlojiku baru menunjukkan pukul 14.15. Jadi, aku bisa berlama-lama disana. Dengan tenang ku berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang kemarin ku lalui. Tetap indah sekelilingnya. Walaupun di siang hari dengan cahaya mentari yang terik, namun sejuk udara dan suasananya seperti kemarin pagi.

Saat memasuki kawasan hutan pohon Sakura, aku mendapati seseorang sedang duduk di bangku kayu yang kemarin ku duduki juga. Aku mengerutkan dahi, sepertinya dialah yang mengintaiku. Dengan perlahan, ku berjalan ke arahnya. Kini ku tepat berada di belakangnya, dan berjarak tak lebih dari setengah meter. Dengan tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat wajahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke? A-apa benar ini kau?"

"Hn."

"Bu-bukannya k-kau s-sudah meninggal?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Jika kau pintar, seharusnya kau tak menanyakan itu" jawabnya sinis.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Aku tak mengerti."

"Itu tak perlu kujelaskan."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya darimu."

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu!"

"Tapi Sasuke..."

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke pergi, sambil menghiraukanku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan. Kemudian ku menampar pipiku sendiri. Memastikan apakah ini hanya sebuah mimpi yang suatu saat akan terbangun dari mimpi tersebut, ataukah kenyataan yang mau tak mau harus aku terima dan menjalaninya. Rasanya sakit, berarti aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

Namun aku bingung, perasaanku tercampur aduk. Di satu sisi, aku senang telah bertemu dengan orang yang ku cintai yang ternyata dia belum meninggal. Dan di sisi lain, hatiku tak mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa ia masih hidup, entah karena apa. Aku tak dapat menyatukan kedua sisi hati yang saling bertabrakan dalam menerima kenyataan yang sedang kualami sekarang ini. Seperti ada tembok yang memisahkan, dan ku tak mampu merubuhkannya.

"Ternyata kakak sudah bertemu dengannya ya."

Suara dan ucapan itu mengagetkan dan juga membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berbalik, tepat dibelakangku Ino sedang berdiri dengan menggendong seekor kelinci. Lalu ia berkata sembari tersenyum.

"Kakak datangnya lama, jadi Ino menyusul kakak kesini."

"Maaf ya Ino. Tadi kakak ada masalah sedikit."

"Tak apa, Ino mengerti kak."

"Oh ya, tadi perkataan Ino tentang 'kakak sudah bertemu dengan orang itu' maksudnya apa? Kakak tidak mengerti."

"Kalau soal itu, nanti Ino akan jelaskan. Tapi sebelumnya kakak harus bermain dengan Ino, mau kan kak?"

"Tentu saja, kakak kan sudah janji kemarin akan bermain lagi dengan Ino. Sekarang mau main dimana?"

"Kita main di panti saja kak, soalnya kalo di tempat yang kemarin nanti kelincinya bisa kabur. Kalau di panti kan ada kandangnya, jadi Ino dan teman-teman bisa memelihara kelinci ini."

"Hmm, baiklah. Ya sudah kita ke panti sekarang."

Aku dan Ino pun pergi menuju panti. Sesampainya di sana, aku langsung disambut oleh anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan yang sedang bermain di halaman panti. Ino langsung berlari riang dengan tetap menggendong kelincinya ke kerumunan anak-anak tersebut.

"Teman-teman aku menemukan seekor kelinci loh! Lihat! Lucu kan?" ucap Ino kepada teman-temannya seraya memperlihatkan kelinci yang ia bawa.

"Waaah, lucunya! Aku ingin mengelusnya, bolehkah Ino?" ujar seorang anak lelaki yang berambut pirang.

"Tentu saja boleh, kita akan merawatnya bersama-sama."

"Asyik!" teriak anak-anak secara bersamaan.

Tanpa basa-basi, anak-anak langsung mendekati kelinci tersebut. Mengelus, menggendong dan memberinya makan. Nampak wajah mereka begitu gembira. Tersenyum dan tertawa riang.

Aku terdiam, begitu tersentuh dengan peristiwa tadi. Peristiwa yang mengingatkanku akan masa lalu, dimana aku masih tinggal di panti asuhan. Rasanya ingin kembali, bermain bersama teman-teman, bercanda tawa bersama mereka. Menangis bersama saat aku akan dipisahkan dari mereka. Namun aku juga tak menyesal telah diadopsi oleh ayah dan ibuku yang sekarang. Karena mereka telah melimpahkan kasih sayangnya kepadaku, padahal aku bukan anak kandungnya.

"Selamat siang Sakura-san." sapa Tsunade-sama dan menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Selamat siang juga Tsunade-sama." balasku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung kemari. Pasti Ino yang mengajak Sakura-san kesini, maaf telah merepotkan."

"Tak apa Tsunade-sama. Lagipula saya senang bisa melihat anak-anak yang begitu lucu dan lugu ini. Err maaf, bisakah Tsunade-sama membantu saya?"

"Dengan senang hati, perlu bantuan apa?"

"Begini, saya ada tugas skripsi dan saya ingin berkonsultasi kepada Tsunade-sama tentang beberapa hal. Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu kita bicarakan didalam saja. Silahkan masuk!"

"Terima kasih."

Kemudian kami pun berbincang-bincang tentang tugas skripsi yang akan ku kerjakan. Tsunade-sama memberikan banyak saran, dan menjelaskan bagian yang tak kumengerti. Tidak salah ku meminta bantuan kepadanya.

"Terima kasih banyak Tsunade-sama. Saya tak tahu harus membalas dengan apa."

"Tak usah sungkan Sakura-san, saya senang bisa membantu."

Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu terdiam. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat dengan Sasuke. Pikiranku di penuhi dengan pertanyaan tentangnya. Salah satunya, kenapa ia bisa berada disini? Apa sebaiknya aku bertanya kepada Tsunade-sama? Mungkin ia tahu sesuatu.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama, saya ingin bertanya lagi."

"Ya, silahkan saja."

"Apakah di daerah sini terdapat pemukiman atau rumah yang ditempati oleh seseorang, selain panti asuhan ini dan rumah tuan Sabaku?"

"Hmmmh, setahu saya tidak ada. Karena tempat ini terpencil sekali dan sangat dirahasiakan oleh tuan Sabaku."

"Dirahasiakan?"

"Beliau tidak ingin daerah ini terusik. Ingin tempat ini tetap indah dan damai tanpa ada gangguan dari dunia luar. Jadi tak ada yang tahu daerah ini kecuali pemerintah dan tuan Sabaku."

"Oh begitu rupanya."

"Iya, dan saya mohon agar Sakura-san tidak memberitahu pada orang lain tentang tempat ini."

"Baik, saya takkan memberitahu pada siapapun."

"Memang ada apa Sakura-san menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa Tsunade-sama, saya hanya ingin tahu saja." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Tsunade-sama hanya mengangguk.

Aku berpikir kembali. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa ada disini? Jika tempat daerah ini dirahasiakan, semestinya ia tak berada disini. Aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya. Ataukah bertanya pada Ino? Tapi... Ah entahlah, aku sangat bingung!

Pokoknya aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya, apapun caranya akan aku tempuh. Pertemuan singkat saat di hutan tadi, tak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu kepadanya yang kusimpan selama berbelas-belas tahun.

"Kak Sakura, ayo kita main."

"Iya Ino. Maaf Tsunade-sama, saya keluar dulu."

"Silahkan, selamat bersenang-senang."

Aku dan Ino keluar dari panti. Awalnya kukira Ino akan membawaku ke kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang bermain tadi, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia malah membawaku ke suatu tempat yang mungkin itu adalah halaman belakang panti asuhan. Tempatnya lumayan indah, terdapat pohon Beringin yang agak besar dan rindang, bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni walaupun tak sebanyak seperti di padang bunga kemarin, dan tanahnya dipenuhi rerumputan hijau. Ino berjalan mendahuluiku, kemudian ia duduk di bawah pohon Beringin tersebut. Aku pun mengikutinya.

"Sebenarnya Ino tidak bermaksud mengajak kakak bermain. Ino akan menjelaskan sesuatu kepada kakak."

"Menjelaskan apa, Ino?"

"Ini tentang kak Sasuke."

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Apa Ino mengenalnya?"

"Iya, Ino mengenalnya. Kak Sasuke dulunya penghuni panti asuhan disini juga. Dia suka mengajak Ino bermain ke hutan dan padang bunga, dan kak Sasuke lah yang menemukan tempat itu untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi 2 tahun lalu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari panti asuhan ini. Katanya ia tidak ingin merepotkan Tsunade-sama dan tuan Sabaku."

"Lalu apa Ino tahu tentang peristiwa pembantaian keluarganya?"

"Tentu saja, walaupun Ino tahu hal itu dari kak Gaara dan bukan dari kak Sasuke."

"Lalu mengapa Sasuke masih hidup? Bukannya ia juga telah meninggal saat peristiwa itu?"

"Memang dikabarkan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha selain Itachi Uchiha meninggal karena dibunuh. Tapi yang meninggal itu hanya orangtua kak Sasuke, sedangkan kak Sasuke berhasil lolos. Ternyata pembunuhan tersebut telah direncanakan oleh Itachi. Ia menyewa pembunuh bayaran dan menyuap polisi agar tidak menyelidiki kasus itu. Itachi tak menyadari jika kak Sasuke masih hidup. Kemudian kak Gaara bertemu dengannya, lalu membawanya kesini."

Aku hanya diam membisu tanpa keluar sepatah kata dari mulutku. Memang jasad yang ditemukan hanya almarhum paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto, sedangkan Sasuke tidak ditemukan. Jika aku mengetahui hal itu, semestinya aku tahu bahwa Sasuke masih hidup. Sekarang aku mengerti.

"Kak Sakura..." ujar Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya yang mungil di depan mukaku.

"Oh ya, aduh maaf ya Ino daritadi kakak melamun terus."

"Hahaha, tidak apa kok kak."

"Ino, kakak ingin menanyakan satu pertanyaan lagi. Kenapa kemarin Sasuke mengintai kakak?"

"Maaf kak, kalau pertanyaan itu Ino tak bisa menjawabnya. Sebaiknya kakak langsung tanyakan saja pada kak Sasuke."

"Hmmh baiklah, tapi apa kakak akan bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, malahan bisa bertemu tiap hari. Soalnya kak Sasuke akan menginap di panti selama 1 minggu."

"Oh begitu ya, baiklah kakak akan berkunjung ke panti setiap hari. Agar dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke dan juga bisa main sama Ino."

"Iya kak."

Kemudian ku merasa jantungku berdebar-debar secara tiba-tiba, ini aneh sekali. Padahal aku tidak merasa kelelahan, dan juga tidak mengidap penyakit apapun. Lalu apa ini pertanda sesuatu? Sepertinya iya, semoga saja bukan pertanda buruk.

Dan kemudian dari balik pohon Beringin, muncul 2 orang lelaki. Yaitu Gaara dan...

"Sasuke? Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu lagi." ujarku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman termanisku. Namun Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau mengenal Sasuke rupanya."

"Iya, dulu orangtua kami adalah rekan kerja."

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan tidak bertanya atau berkomentar lagi. Setelah itu kami diam, tak ada seorang yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku pun bingung, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Begitu juga dengan Ino, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedang berfikir. Sasuke dan Gaara tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Oh Tuhan, beginikah rasanya berhadapan dengan 2 lelaki yang bersifat dingin?

Dan akhirnya Ino mengatakan sesuatu,

"Kakak-kakak semua Ino pergi dulu ya, sepertinya teman-teman sedang menunggu Ino di halaman depan."

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dan Gaara secara bersamaan. Aku tak menyangka jika mereka begitu kompak.

"Iya, hati-hati ya Ino."

"Baik kak Sakura. Ino pergi dulu, dadah."

Kemudian Ino berlari, sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan. Setelah Ino pergi, tinggal aku, Sasuke dan Gaara disini. Dan kini, ku semakin bingung saja. Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi kedua lelaki yang hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata? Dan bagaimana caranya memperlambat detak jantungku yang sekarang sedang berdetak sangat cepat? Ya Tuhan, tolong aku! Rasanya seperti akan pingsan saja.

Bagaimana tidak, berada diantara lelaki yang tampan dan lucu ini bisa membuatku jadi gila. Tak normal jika tidak merasakan apapun saat berada bersama mereka. Ugh, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kemudian aku merubah posisi dari keadaan duduk menjadi berdiri. Lalu membersihkan gaun yang kupakai dari dedaunan kering dan jerami yang menempel. Tiba-tiba Gaara menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan padaku.

"Pakai ini, nanti tanganmu kotor."

"Te-terima kasih, Gaara."

Aku mengambilnya, lalu membersihkan gaunku dengan menggunakan sapu tangan itu. Ku rasakan wajahku memerah. Perlakuan Gaara tadi terhadapku, sangat berhasil membuatku salah tingkah.

"M-maaf telah merepotkanmu. Sapu tangan ini akan ku kembalikan besok setelah ku mencucinya."

"Tak perlu, itu untukmu saja."

"Tapi Gaara..."

"Sudahlah, anggap saja sebagai hadiah."

"Emm, baiklah. Terima kasih Gaara."

"Sama-sama."

Apa ini mimpi? Oh tidaaak! Hampir saja aku pingsan tadi. Andai saja yang memberikan sapu tangan kepadaku adalah Sasuke, pasti aku sudah terkapar di tanah sekarang. Namun tak apa, diberi oleh Gaara juga aku sudah merasa beruntung. Walaupun ia memberikannya masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspersi.

Tapi tunggu, tadi Sasuke melihatku dan Gaara dengan tatapan tidak suka. Maksudnya apa? Apakah dia cemburu? Ataukah menganggap peristiwa tadi menjijikkan. Dan aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Mengapa tatapanmu seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah."

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

Ia lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan juga Gaara. Aku menunduk lemas, sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya. Begitu singkat, dan dingin. Sama sekali tidak sesuai harapan yang ku inginkan. Tapi aku tidak patah semangat. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya senang dan bahagia. Walaupun perasaanku ini tidak berbalas, setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum itu sudah cukup...

***To be Continue***

**Review pleaseeeeeeeee?**


	3. Chapter 3

Saya datang lagi dengan penname yang berbeda, dari gunyuu menjadi Shiroi Yuri. Chapter 3 ini kayaknya pendek banget ya? Maaf ya, lagi ga ada ide nih *wajah innocent*. Tapi saya janji chap depan bakalan di panjangin :D. Oke, sebelumnya saya mau balas review yang ga sempat dibales lewat PM.

Nakamura Kumiko-chan : Makasih reviewnya :). Benar banget, langsung pingsan dan pasti sebelumnya berfikir yang aneh-aneh *MESUM MODE: ON*. Maaf ya, di chap ini baru bisa fokus ke GaaSaku. Kalo mau SasuSaku chap depan mungkin bisa. Maaf banget yaa :D. Makasih udah si fav :).

Kuchiki Uchiha : Terima kasih sudah review. Sudah update kok :D.

Ruki_ya : Makasih sudah review :). Iya, di fict ini saya juga ngambil sedikit adegan dari cerita asli di Naruto. Sasuke cemburu? Sepertinya iya :D. Oke, ini sudah update.

UchiHAruno Sasusaku : Terima kasih reviewnya :D. Sasuke memang dingin seperti es, tapi suatu saat kau akan mencair juga,Sasuke! Hahaha *ketawa ala setan*.

Arishima Ryuu-Chan : Makasih reviewnya ya Ryuu-chan :D. Saya juga ganti penname nih :D. Bagus deh kalo ga ada misstypo, semoga yang chap ini ga ada juga ya :).

evey charen : Terima kasih atas reviewnya, senpai :). Hmm, begitu ya. Semoga di chap ini lebih baik dari yang kemari, walaupun mungkin terlalu pendek :D. Iya, masih bingung sih Sasuke tinggal dimana. Belum kepikiran.

Furu-pyon : Terima kasih atas reviewnya :). Oke, sudah update kok :D.

Sedikit tambahan lagi, di chapter ini ceritanya lebih difokuskan ke GaaSaku. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya buat para fans SasuSaku, sepertinya chapter depan mulainya adegan SasuSaku yang ditunggu-tunggu *pede*.

Jika masih ada kesalahan, seperti biasa tolong beritahu ya :D. Sekian dari saya, silahkan membaca! ^^

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Shiroi Yuri**

**Main Character : Sakura H, Sasuke U, Ino Y, Gaara, Tsunade**

**Empty Heart**

***Chapter 3***

"Sakura.."

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku dengan agak terkejut. Karena barusan ia memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel 'san'.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Silahkan, Gaara."

"Apa kau tahu apa maksud dari 'cinta'?"

"Hmm, mungkin tahu sedikit."

"Tolong jelaskan padaku."

"Menurutku, cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang. Dimana kita menyukai dan sayang terhadap seseorang melebihi apapun. Rela berkorba untuk orang yang dicintai. Bahagia apabila ia bahagia, dan sedih jika ia sedih. Walaupun ia sudah bersama dengan orang lain sekalipun."

Setelah Gaara mendengar perkataanku tadi, ia hanya terdiam. Namun tak lama kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Lalu, apakah kau sedang merasakan 'cinta'?"

"Err, bisa dibilang begitu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Tidak."

Kami pun terdiam dalam keheningan. Mataku menatap lekat-lekat wajah Gaara, terlihat sangat berbeda ekspresinya dari yang kemarin. Biasanya wajahnya nampak dingin, tapi kini begitu lesu. Dan tatapan matanya kosong, wajahnya tertunduk mengarah pada rerumputan hijau dimana kami berpijak. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pohon Beringin yang daunnya melambai-lambai diterpa angin.

"Apa menurutmu aneh jika seseorang tak memiliki rasa cinta?" tanyanya dengan tetap memandang dedaunan di pohon.

"Itu tidak mungkin jika seseorang tidak memiliki rasa cinta. Tuhan telah menciptakan manusia dengan begitu sempurna. Diberikan akal pikiran dan juga hati yang dilengkapi oleh perasaan. Maka tidak mungkin jika seseorang tidak mempunyai rasa cinta. Walaupun ada, mungkin karena terjadi sesuatu pada perasaan cinta. Sehingga orang tersebut membuang perasaan cintanya itu."

"Lalu, apa kau tahu cara mengembalikan rasa cinta?"

"Dengan mencari seseorang yang pantas untuk di cintai, mungkin perasaan itu akan kembali."

"Dan apakah perasaan berdebar-debar itu merupakan gejala awal munculnya cinta?"

"Sepertinya iya. Memangnya kenapa, Gaara?"

"Entah mengapa, jika aku di dekatmu rasanya berdebar-debar. Maaf jika perkataanku lancang, tapi ku mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

Seketika wajahku memanas dan memerah kembali. Bibir ini seakan dijahit hingga tak mampu digerakkan. Jantungku memompa darah dengan menggebu-gebu, menghasilkan irama detak jantung yang tak beraturan. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Dan hati ini berusaha menstabilkan semua perasaan. Senang, bingung, kaget tercampur menjadi satu. Menjadikan segala hal itu bagaikan lukisan abstrak. Tak berwujud, namun memiliki arti. Seperti halnya perasaanku saat ini.

Ditengah-tengah perasaan tak karuan itu, aku merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh lenganku. Atau lebih tepatnya menggenggam. Lamunanku terbuyarkan karenanya. Dan lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak hebat. Mata emerald ini terpaku pada tangan Gaara yang menggenggam lenganku. Tangan yang begitu lembut nan hangat. Sangat berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan wajahnya yang dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Sakura, maukah kau membantuku? tanyanya lirih.

"M-membantu a-apa?"

"Bantu aku mengembalikan rasa cinta."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, tanpa kutahu apa maksud yang ia katakan. Gaara tersenyum padaku untuk pertama kalinya. Walaupun tipis, namun itu cukup memperlihatkan perasaan senangnya. Tangannya yang menggenggam lenganku, kini berpindah ke tanganku. Ia menarik serta tubuhku, membawaku pergi menuju hutan pohon Sakura.

Setelah sampai, ia melepaskan tanganku. Lalu berjalan menghampiri sebuah pohon Sakura yang sangat besar. Mungkin itu adalah pohon yang terbesar dan merupakan pusat hutan ini. Aku melihat Gaara yang diam tak bergeming didepan pohon tersebut. Karena pikiranku ini diselubungi oleh rasa ingin tahu, aku pun berjalan mendekatinya. Saat posisiku tepat berada disebelahnya, ia menoleh kearahku. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, kembali dia memegang tanganku dan membawaku menghampiri kursi kayu yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berasal.

Gaara kemudian duduk di kursi tersebut, diikuti olehku yang duduk disebelahnya. Ekspresinya datar kembali seperti biasa. Untuk beberapa saat keadaan hening. Hanya suara gemerisik daun kering yang bergesekan diterpa angin yang mengiang indra pengdengaranku. Perasaanku tak enak, takut jikalau dia marah atas perbuatan tak sopanku tadi.

"M-maaf Gaara."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Tadi a-aku telah berlaku tak sopan padamu tadi."

"Tak apa, malah aku membawamu kemari karena aku bermaksud menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Saat aku masih kecil, hutan ini adalah tempat aku menghabiskan waktu bersama almarhum ibuku. Dan setiap musim gugur tiba, keluargaku selalu berkunjung kemari. Namun setelah ibu meninggal, ayah dan saudaraku tak pernah kemari lagi. Dan tak hanya itu saja, ikatan keluargaku jadi merenggang. Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sampai-sampai aku merasa seakan tak punya keluarga."

"Jadi karena itu kau lebih senang berada di panti daripada di rumahmu sendiri."

"Iya. Dan karena itu pula aku memutuskan untuk membuang perasaan cinta."

"Kenapa, Gaara? Cinta itu sangatlah penting. Jika kau tidak memiliki rasa cinta, kau tidak akan bahagia."

"Untuk apa aku masih menyimpannya, jika orang yang kucintai saja pergi dan tak peduli padaku!"

Aku hanya diam, tak mampu membalas perkataannya. Memang Gaara ada benarnya juga.

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau ingin mengambil 'cinta' itu kembali?"

"Entah, aku juga tak begitu yakin. Mungkin karena aku teringat pada maksud almarhum ibu memberikan tanda 'ai' ini di dahiku."

"Memang apa maksudnya?"

"Ibu bilang, ia memberikan tanda ini dengan harapan agar orang-orang disekitarku cinta dan sayang terhadapku. Begitu juga sebaliknya, ia juga berharap aku mampu mencintai semua yang ada disekitarku. Walaupun orang itu membenciku."

"Begitu rupanya. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mengembalikan rasa cinta itu padamu. Agar hatimu tidak kosong dan hampa lagi." ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Sama-sama, jika kau butuh bantuan bilang saja padaku."

"Iya."

"Err, Gaara. Sepertinya kau sangat akrab dengan Sasuke."

"Tidak juga. Kami hanya teman biasa saja, tidak begitu akrab juga. Tapi dia sering bercerita padaku banyak hal padaku."

"Bercerita? Contohnya apa jika aku boleh tahu?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Hmm, salah satunya yang membuat aku agak kaget waktu ia bilang padaku jika ia sedang menyukai seorang gadis."

"Apa?! Menyukai seseorang?! Siapa orangnya?"

"Orang itu adalah…."

**To be Continue**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE??? ^^**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Holaaaaaa, saya kembali membawa chapter 4 yang terlalu lama di updatenya. Maaf, habisnya kemaren-kemaren lagi kena Writer Block sydrome sih :D. Sebelum berlanjt ke ceritanya saya akan membalas review dulu.**

Haruchi Nigiyama : Makasih reviewnya :). Wah, baguslah kalau masih terasa sweetnya. Semoga di chapter ini juga ya :D.

Chiwe-SasuSaku : Makasih reviewnya :). Iya, chap kemarin saya buat Gaara sedikit OOC :D.

Nakamura Kumiko-Chan : Makasih reviewnya :). Maaf ya updatenya lama, itulah kebiasaan saya *wajah innocent*.

Ruki_ya : Makasih reviewnya :). Ohaha, begitu ya? Baguslah :D.

Argi Kartika 'KoNan' : Makasih reviewnya :). Di chap ini udah mulai ada konflik nya (ga ada yang nanya) semoga aja jadi lebih menarik :D.

Arishima Ryuu-Chan : Makasih reviewnya :). Oh iya, tertinggal 1 kesalahan haha :D. Oke, chap ini udah saya perbanyak konfliknya :D.

Kuchiki Uchiha : Makasih reviewnya senpai :). Mungkin, bisa juga hehe :D.

Amethyst is Aphrodite : Makasih reviewnya :). Hahaha, kalo siapa yang disukai Saskay itu masih rahasia :D. Maaf ya updatenya lama :D.

UchiHAruno Sasusaku : Makasih reviewnya :). Iya, lebih panjang dari yang kemarin :D.

Naocchi : Makasih sudah review :). Lha, katamu yang itu sudah lumayan(?). Bingung aah :D.

Sessio Momo : Makasih sudah review :). Eh gak papa kok, nyantai aja kayak di pantai :D. Iya, beruntung banget si Saku. Andai itu saya :D. Penaran endingnya? Tunggu chap depan yaa :)!

Tsukimori Reyna : Makasih reviewnya sayang :). Kau tahu Rey? Sepertinya menyebut aku penulis pro itu berlebihan. Pengennya sih kayak Kahlil Gibran, tapi butuh waktu 100 tahun supaya bisa :D.

**Eh, aku buat Sasuke disini sedikit OOC, sedikit loh! Ga banyak! Ingat! Sedikit! Hahaha. **

**Terus ada Naruto chibi juga loooh (readers : Ga ada yang nanya woy!).Ya udah deh sekian aja dari saya, cape ngebacot terus :D. Selamat membaca ya! ^^  
**

* * *

**Empty Heart**

***Chapter 4***

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Shiroi Yuri**

**Main Character : Sakura H, Sasuke U, Ino Y, Gaara, Tsunade **

"Orang itu adalah..." perkataan Gaara terpotong, karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari ponsel milik Gaara. Ia pun mengambil ponsel dari kantong celananya, kemudian mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hallo? Ada apa Tsunade-sama?"

Ternyata telepon itu dari Tsunade-sama rupanya.

"Baik, aku segera kesana."

Gaara menutup teleponnya, dan memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam kantong celananya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus kembali ke panti sekarang juga. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Ah tidak, aku ingin disini dulu."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati ya!"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Gaara pun pergi. Dan tinggal aku sendiri dihutan pohon Sakura ini. Mungkin dengan begini aku bisa sedikit menenangkan pikiranku.

Jika mengingat tentang masa lalu Gaara yang diceritakan olehnya, aku jadi teringat pula dengan masa lalu Sasuke dan masa laluku. Memang bila dibandingkan dengan hal yang dialami oleh mereka, masa lalu mereka lebih menyakitkan dan jauh lebih kelam daripada masa lalu yang pernah kualami. .

-

-

-

"Kak Sakura!!" terdengar suara Ino yang memanggilku. Terlihat ia sedang berlari menghampiriku dengan tangan yang memegang sepasang Otedama(1).

"Eh Ino, sedang apa disini?"

"Tadi Ino sedang bermain bersama Naruto disekitar sini, lalu Ino melihat kakak yang sendirian. Jadi Ino menghampiri kakak, mungkin saja kakak ingin ditemani."

"Oh begitu. Terus Narutonya mana?"

"Itu dia sedang berlari kemari." ujar Ino sambil menunjuk seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah berlari menghampiri kami.

"Ino, kau ini larinya terlalu cepat! Aku jadi sulit mengejarmu." ujar Naruto.

"Salah sendiri larinya lambat! Masa laki-laki larinya lebih lambat daripada perempuan!"

"Kau ini, Ino!"

"Sudah-sudah.. Jangan bertengkar, itu tidak baik. Mendingan kita main saja, yuk!" ujarku berusaha melerai. Aku tak ingin jika mereka bertengkar dan pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menangis. Karena akan sangat sulit memperbaiki suasana jika sudah seperti itu.

"Iya, lagipula daritadi Ino ingin cepat-cepat bermain dengan kak Sakura."

"Ya sudah, sekarang mainkan Otedamanya. Ino bisa kan memainkannya?"

"Tentu saja kak, malah Ino sangat mahir memainkan ini."

"Aku juga bisa kok memainkan Otedama!" ujar Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Hah? Kau ini kan laki-laki. Masa main Otedama? Harusnya kau itu main Koma(2) saja. Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak percaya akan kubuktikan!."

Naruto mengambil sepasang Otedama dari tangan Ino. Kemudian ia memainkannya dengan cara melempar lalu menangkapnya kembali sambil menyanyikan lagu dari permainan tersebut. Naruto pun berhasil memainkannya.

"Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang itu aku bisa bermain Otedama."

"Hmm, lalu apa kau juga bisa memainkan ini?" Ino menyodorkan sebuah Kendama(3). Naruto mengambilnya, dan mulai memainkannya. Namun ia tak berhasil menempatkan bola disisi bagian samping maupun atas.

"Haha dasar Naruto, masa begitu saja tak bisa."

"Tentu saja! Ini kan memang permainan yang sangat sulit. Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Lihat ini!!"

Ino memainkan Kendama dengan sangat mahir. Aku pun sampai tercengang melihatnya. Padahal tak semua orang bisa memainkan Kendama, begitu juga aku.

"Wah! Kau hebat Ino!" ucapku dan Naruto bersamaan.

Aku merasa antusias sekali. Bahkan aku sampai mencoba kedua permainan tradisional tersebut. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku menjadi kembali seperti anak kecil. Begitu senangnya sampai tak terasa kami sudah bermain selama beberapa jam.

"Kak Sakura, aku lapar.." ujar Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang. Kalau begitu kita kembali ke panti ya."

"Iya." ucap Ino dan Naruto bersamaan.

Kemudian kami pun pergi dari hutan pohon Sakura, dan segera kembali menuju panti. Dengan menyusuri jalan setapak yang langsung mengarah ke panti asuhan. Namun ditengah perjalanan, aku menemukan sebuah kalung berwarna keperakan diantara semak-semak. Saat ku mengamati benda itu sejenak, aku merasa tak asing dengan liontin kalung tersebut yang berbentuk kipas.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Ino.

"Ah ini, kakak menemukan sebuah kalung."

Aku memperlihatkan kalung itu pada Ino dan Naruto.

"Lho, ini kan kalungnya kak Sasuke!" ujar Ino.

"Milik Sasuke? Tapi kenapa ada disini ya?"

"Mungkin saja terjatuh. Sebaiknya segera dikembalikan pada kak Sasuke." tambah Naruto.

"Baiklah, biar kakak saja yang mengembalikannya. Kalian berdua duluan saja ya."

"Iya, hati-hati kak!"

Ino dan Naruto pun pergi, hingga akhirnya tak terlihat lagi dari pandanganku.

Sekarang ku harus mencari Sasuke, tapi aku tak tahu dimana ia berada. Ah, dasar bodoh aku ini! Kenapa tadi tidak menanyakannya pada Ino saja, ya? Jadi aku tak perlu bingung-bingung mencarinya. Kalau begini, aku terpaksa mencarinya ke seluruh daerah hutan ini. Huh, memang penyesalan itu selalu di akhir.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Aku telah mencari Sasuke ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Tapi usahaku itu sia-sia saja, karena dia tak ada dimana pun. Sekarang hanya padang bunga harapanku satu-satunya. Semoga saja Sasuke berada disana. Dan tanpa basa-basi, aku segera pergi menuju tempat itu.

Setibanya di padang bunga, ku langsung mencari sosok Sasuke. Dan benar saja dugaanku, dia memang berada disini. Tanpa ragu-ragu ku hampiri Sasuke, yang nampaknya sedang mengamati beberapa ekor kelinci yang berkeliaran.

"Sasuke.."

"..." dia hanya diam saja. Sama sekali tak menggubris panggilan dariku. Bahkan untuk menoleh atau berbalik badan padaku saja tidak.

"Sasuke, aku ingin mengembalikan kalung milikmu. Tadi aku menemukannya di hutan."

"Buang saja." ujarnya dingin.

"Tapi Sasuke.."

"Kubilang buang!! Aku tak butuh benda itu!!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tapi ini adalah benda yang berarti bagimu kan? Jika kau membuangnya, itu sama saja dengan membuang semua kenanganmu bersama keluargamu!"

Sasuke akhirnya membalikkan badannya menghadapku, lalu berkata.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa, hah?! Apa yang kau mengerti tentang itu semua?!!"

"Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu dan masa lalumu. Tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu.." ujarku lirih. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang sedih saat ditinggal pergi orang yang begitu kau cintai. Aku mengerti rasa penyesalan yang muncul saat kau merasa tak bisa melindungi mereka. Dan aku juga mengerti perasaan kesepian disaat kau memikirkan mereka. Aku bisa mengerti semua perasaanmu.."

Suaraku bergetar, berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak terisak. Tenggorokan ini mulai sakit, namun aku berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu. Pelupuk mataku mulai dibanjiri oleh air mata, yang telah siap mengalir melewati pipi. Aku pun melanjutkan perkataan yang tadi sempat terputus, walaupun rasanya sangatlah sakit. " Itu karena aku juga pernah merasakannya, Sasuke!!"

Samar-samar terlihat, Sasuke yang hanya menatapku dalam diam. Airmata yang menggenang, mulai turun membasahi pipiku. Suara yang bergetar pun, kini sudah menjadi sebuah isakan.

"Hanya saja aku dapat melewati semua penderitaan itu, Sasuke.. Aku mencoba untuk tegar. Karena aku berkeyakinan bahwa masih ada orang lain yan menganggapku sebagai keluarga. Dan pasti mereka tak menginginkan jika aku terus larut dalam penderitaan dan kesedihan. Aku ingin kau juga seperti itu."

Suasana pun menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" tanya Sasuke lirih. Kulihat wajahnya yang tertunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dariku.

"Seharusnya tak ada alasan untuk peduli, tapi aku memiliki alasan khusus untuk itu. Itu karena.." Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata lagi "aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.."

Kini giliranku yang tertunduk, merasa malu. Tapi dengan begini aku jadi merasa lebih lega. Perasaan yang telah lama kupendam selama berbelas-belas tahun, akhirnya bisa kuungkapkan padanya hari ini.

Tiba-tiba aku dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Awalnya ku tersentak. Tak menyangka jika akan dipeluk oleh lelaki yang sangat kucintai ini. Namun didekap olehnya, begitu hangat dan nyaman. Apakah ini rasanya?

Kemudian ia berkata padaku,

"Terima kasih, Sakura.. Kau telah peduli padaku. Tapi maaf.. Sepertinya kau harus mencari orang lain yang lebih pantas untuk kau cintai. Karena, perasaanku padamu tak sama dengan perasaanmu padaku."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dariku, dan pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Namun hati ini menjerit menahan sakit bagaikan tersayat-sayat oleh seribu pisau belati.

Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Airmata yang semula kutahan, kini dibiarkan mengalir deras. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang dapat kulakukan hanya diam dan menangis. Ingin rasanya aku menarik tangan itu, tak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Tapi tubuh ini tak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun.

"Sakura! Kau kenapa?"

Aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku, dan juga merasakan ada yang menggenggam pundakku. Tapi aku tak dapat melihat orang itu. Penglihatanku buyar dan berkunang-kunang, kepalaku sangat pening. Dadaku sesak, sulit untuk bernafas.

"Sasuke..."

Setelah mengucapkan nama itu, pandanganku menghitam. Dan aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

**To be Continue...**

* * *

**Catatan :**

**(1) Otedama : Mainan tradisional Jepang, berupa biji-bijian yang dibalut kain membentuk sebuah bola. Biasanya dimainkan oleh anak perempuan  
**

**(2) Koma : Mainan tradisional Jepang, sejenis gasing yang terbuat dari kayu.**

**(3) Kendama : Mainan tradisional Jepang, bentuknya mirip palu dengan 2 lengkukan disisi Kendama dengan bola yang diberi tali yang menempel. Cara memainkannya dengan melempar bolanya dan harus disimpan di kedua lengkukan, lalu simpan bola diposisi semula yaitu di bagian atas ****pucuk tongkat yang agak cekung. Permainan ini sangat sulit dan tak semua orang bisa memainkannya.**

* * *

**Nah, gimana ceritanya? Aneh dan abal kan? Tapi biarpun begitu tetap REVIEW YA!!!! Biar chap depan lebih bagus lagi :D. Dan doakan biar saya updatenya ga lama, hehehehe...  
**

**REVIEW YA? REVIEW YA? REVIEW YA?**


End file.
